I Don't Know You Anymore
by Wingstar
Summary: my first attempt at a song fic
1. The Song

I Don't Know You Anymore!  
  
I would like to visit you for awhile  
Get away and out of this city  
Maybe I shouldn't have called you   
But someone had to be the first to break  
We could go sit on your back porch  
Relax  
Talk about anything  
It don't matter  
I'll be courageous if you can pretend that you've forgiven me  
Because I don't know you anymore  
I don't recognize this place  
The picture frames have changed and so has your name  
We don't talk much anymore  
We keep running from the pain  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again  
Springtime in the city  
Always such relief from the winter freeze  
The snow was more lonely than cold if you know what I mean  
Everyone's got an agenda  
Don't stop keep that chin up you'll be alright  
Can you believe what a year it's been  
Are you still the same?  
Has your opinion changed?  
Because I don't know you anymore  
I don't recognize this place   
The picture frames have changed and so has your name  
We don't talk much anymore  
We keep running from these sentences  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again  
I know I let you down  
Again and again  
I know I never really treated you right  
I've paid the price   
I'm still paying for it everyday  
So maybe I shouldn't have called  
Was it too soon to tell?  
Oh what the heck  
It doesn't really matter  
How do you redefine something that never really had a name?  
Has your opinion changed?  
Because I don't know you anymore   
I don't recognize this place  
The picture frames have changed and so has your name  
We don't talk much anymore  
We keep running from the pain  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again  
I see your face  
I see your face  
Author's Note: I will have a chapter up soon and that it takes place during Daja's Book. Enjoy, thanks in advancement for reviewing Wingstar.  
Disclaimer: Savage Garden owns the song and Tamora Pierce owns the characters that will be featured in up coming chapters.  
  
  



	2. The Last Part In This Fic

Pondering  
  
Author's Note: It takes place during Daja's Book but it was WAY to long with the song in between the paragraphs so I put it in its own chapter. r/e/r thanks Wingstar.  
Disclaimer: Read my first chapter 'cause I don't feel typing it up again.  
  
  
Rosethron looked out on to the sky. The air was smoky today, well it alwasys was smoky because of the wildfires that were burning up the grasslands. The day reminded Rosethron of the day that she and Crane broke up. In fact this was the exact day that she and Crane broke up. With that thought Rosethron was thoroughly depressed and sighed.  
"What's wrong Rosethron?" Asked her favorite student, Briar Moss.  
"Nothing that concerns you. Are you finished making the burn ointment?" She asked sounding like her normal self and not a lovesick teenager.  
'No. I know! I know! Finish it!" He said, eyes laughing as he throw up his hands in defeat.  
  
Crane stared out of his window and realized that it was the day his love, Rosethron, and him had to go their separate ways. What Rosethron did not know was that he stilled loved her. He prayed to every god/goddess that would listen or be able to help to protect Rosethron, who was up north with the Duke looking at the grassfires.  
  
As Briar was making the burn ointment, he was thinking about how he changed from Roach to Briar Moss. It was a VERY big change from a thief to a mage and yet he was still Roach and Briar. "I wonder how my old gang would react to me if I came back." He wondered in his head.  
  
Tris was also thinking about how she changed. She was able to control her magic and emotions. "My family would want me back now," she thought. "But I don't want to go back to them. Lark, Niko, Sandry, Briar and Daja are more of a family then the people who feed me to the wolfs." She thought in alarm and showed her how much she had changed in less then a year  
  
Daja was thinking about how much better it was not being a Trader then it was being a Trader. "I now know what was missing in me all my life. It was metal. What am I saying?" She was alarmed by those thoughts running in her head. "I was born a Trader, yeah I am a trangshi but I have a Trader staff. One that tells everyone that you are a trangshi." Daja was getting a headache.  
  
As Sandry weaved the map, she thought about how lucky she was friend wise and how her fear of the dark was disappearing because of her friends spelled crystal. She might not have parents but Niko and Lark were like her mother and father.   



End file.
